Capitulo 01
by Casandra Black
Summary: Casandra Black é uma bruxinha que está quase a completar 11 anos e como todos nessa idade espera ansiosamente a chegada da carta que a fará entrar em Hogwarts! Mas quando esta tarda em chegar, e depois chega com uma surpresa quem poderá dizer o que vai acontecer na vida de Cassi...


**Capitulo I_ A carta que não chega….**

O dia continuava chuvoso e parecia que as árvores do jardim poderiam ser arrancadas a qualquer momento pelo vento que também açoitava as janelas de onde eu continuava a espreitar. Aliás, para quem estivesse a olhar para a casa á já algum tempo, poderia até pensar que algo de errado se passava comigo, uma vez que me encontrava na mesma posição há horas, no entanto para as pessoas que moravam naquela casa, eu era normal.

Gabrielle Delacour – Black a minha mãe já me tentara chamar vezes sem conta no entanto recusava-me a deixar a janela, e fingia que não a conseguia ouvir vários andares abaixo na cozinha, na verdade eu estava á espera de uma coruja.

Não qualquer coruja, tinha de ser uma coruja mensageira daquelas que transportam as mensagens trocadas entre feiticeiros, uma vez que na minha família todos somos bruxas e feiticeiros. Eu fazia 11 anos na próxima semana e esperava ansiosamente a carta que me faria entrar na escola de magia mais conhecida no nosso país, Hogwarts.

Chamo-me Casandra Black, mas gosto que todos me tratem por Cassi e sempre soube que era uma bruxa e nunca tive qualquer dúvida de que iria ser aceite em Hogwarts. Claro que os meus pais não tinham frequentado a escola mas isso era porque ambos tinham crescido em frança e Beauxbatons, outra escola de magia e feitiçaria, ficava mais perto. Certamente não seria isso a impedir que a minha coruja chegasse, não me podiam rejeitar só porque os meus pais não tinham estudado lá, no final de contas a minha irmã mais velha já estudava na escola há quatro anos.

Desde pequena que eu conseguia fazer magia, todos sabem que os menores não podem praticar mas para quem cresce neste mundo é normal e até aceitável que "acidentes" aconteçam, e que as crianças mesmo sem quererem façam acontecer coisas que de outro modo nunca se poderiam passar.

O pior desses acidentes aconteceu-me numa das visitas á loja do tio George, na verdade George Weasley não é realmente meu tio, mas tanto ele como todos os irmãos tratam-me como parte da família. A única tia de verdade que tenho é a Tia Fleur que está casada com o Tio Bill, irmão de George e portanto a grande família Weasley adotou-nos a mim e aos meus irmãos.

No ano em que Vema, a minha irmã mais velha, recebeu a carta, fomos até Diagon Alley, a rua onde nós feiticeiros podemos encontrar tudo o que precisamos. É claro que os muggles, nome que é costume dar a pessoas que não sabem fazer magia e que também desconhecem que a magia existe no mundo, não podem ir a essa rua, na realidade seria bastante engraçado ver uma dessas pessoas a entrar em lojas como Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands onde agora todos compram as varinhas, desde que a loja do senhor Ollivander's fechou ou mesmo em gringotts o banco dos feiticeiros.

É também nessa rua que o tio George montou a primeira das suas lojas de brincadeiras magicas, e deixem-me dizer-vos que loja! Sempre que penso nela e em tudo o que podemos encontrar lá dentro acabo por sorrir, é impossível não o fazer quando lá se podem encontrar todos os sonhos próprios dos miúdos da minha idade, e foi no final daquela visita que me apaixonei pela primeira vez.

Oh claro que eu não sei o que é a paixão como a que os papás tem um pelo outro, estou a contar-vos sobre outras paixões, aquelas que se desenvolvem num abrir e fechar de olhos quando as crianças ou até mesmo os adultos veem aquele que certamente será o seu animal de estimação, e eu apaixonei-me perdidamente por um Pygmy Puff que mais não é que a miniatura de um Puffskein.

O objecto da minha afeição era uma bolinha de pelo azul celeste ideal para ser o animal de estimação de uma menina como eu. Como sei muito bem que para pedir coisas o meu pai é o ideal peguei no pobre bichinho e dirigi-me com ele para o final da loja onde estavam o meu pai, o tio George e a tia Angellina, que é a mulher do tio George.

\- Parabéns Jonas, de certeza que tudo vai correr bem com a Vema, e verás que se adapta depressa á vida em Hogwarts. – Ao aproximar-me consegui ouvir a Tia Angellina a felicitar o meu pai, e quando cheguei ao pé deles puxei a manga do robe do papá.

-Cassi, que se passa?

\- Ah, vejo que encontras-te os meus pequenos Puffs.

Disseram o papá e o tio George ao mesmo tempo, senti-me a corar e super nervosa levantei as mãos para que o meu pai pudesse ver.

\- Papá olha, é lindo não é? Posso ficar com ele não posso? – O meu pai nessa altura fez o gesto típico que eu e os meus irmãos começamos a associar a más noticias, a sobrancelha esquerda levantada quase até desaparecer pela linha do cabelo enquanto que a direita encolhida em direção ao olho. – Papá espera, não podes dizer que não, onde está a mamã?

Por essa altura conseguia ver os meus tios a sorrir e a minha mãe a aproximar-se ao longe com o meu irmão mais novo pela mão, enquanto que o meu pai tentava a todo o custo disfarçar também ele o sorriso com a expressão severa dos olhos a desaparecer aos poucos, e contente soube que a batalha estava quase ganha.

Só me esqueci de um gigantesco pormenor, quem tem a ultima palavra sobre as coisas da casa é a minha mãe e garanto-vos que ela não é de perto nem de longe tão fácil de convencer como o papá.

\- Que se passa aqui? – disse a minha mãe em tom de brincadeira enquanto olhava do meu pai para mim, depois vi a expressão dela mudar também enquanto via o sorriso dos outros adultos e a pequena bolinha de pelo nas minhas mãos. – Casandra Black, eu espero muito bem que tu não estejas a pensar pedir ao teu pai para levar esse bicho connosco para casa.

\- Oh não, não querida, acalma-te! Ela não estava a pensar pedir- ouvi a minha mãe suspirar fundo – Ela já pediu!

Quando a mamã se irrita o sotaque francês piora consideravelmente e parece que todas as palavras dobram o número de r que tem. Quando é com outra pessoa e não dirigida a mim a raiva dela é até bastante divertido ouvi-la falar, mas não era essa a situação.

-Clarro que non, está forra de question, o kreacher é demasiado velho e sei muito bien que tu non vais tomarr conta dele e despues sou eu que tenho de ter essa prreocupacion. No, no no – nessa altura acho que foi quando percebi que por muito que pedisse a palavra final da minha mãe estava dada, se ela tinha falado no Kreacher é porque o assunto estava arrumado.

O kreacher é o nosso elfo doméstico, ele faz parte da casa onde vivo com os meus pais e que antes era do Tio Harry. É claro que quando a verdade foi descoberta e se soube que o meu avô era Sirius Black o tio Harry apressou-se a passar a casa e tudo o que o avô lhe tinha deixado para nome do meu pai.

A verdade ainda é um pouco confusa para mim, mas o que ouço os adultos falarem é que o meu avô Sirius teve um romance com a minha avó Margueritte quando saiu da casa dos pais dele. A minha avó é uma muggle, e penso que foi isso mesmo que interessou ao avô, bem pelo menos acho que foi isso, porque nunca o conheci ele foi morto muitos anos antes de eu nascer.

Depois de a minha avó ter o meu pai, o avô Sirius foi condenado por um crime que não cometeu e foi preso e a avó fugiu com o papá para frança e nunca admitiu a ninguém de quem era o filho. Pelo que ela me contou uma tarde junto á lareira da sala grande, sempre esperou que o papá não fosse feiticeiro e que tivessem uma vida "normal".

Claro que isso não aconteceu e o papá acabou por ir para Beauxbatons onde conheceu a mamã, entretanto depois da grande guerra de Hogwarts, que ficou conhecida como o dia da Batalha Final, a avó decidiu contar a verdade ao pai e a todos os que conheciam o avô Sirius, e foi assim que depois de eu nascer os meus pais revolveram vir morar novamente para londres e ocuparam Grimmauld Place a antiga casa dos Black.

Voltando a historia que vos estava a contar, quando a mamã falou no Kreacher e eu percebi que não ia conseguir a minha vontade algo dentro de mim mudou e não sei bem como, e estou a ser completamente sincera todos os frascos de poções da loja começaram a rebentar, os clientes que se encontravam lá pegaram nos filhos e fugiram para a movimentada rua e o caos instalou-se.

Não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu a seguir, alias a recordação seguinte que eu tenho é estar dentro do pub Caldeirão escoante e da minha mãe gritar comigo para pegar no pó de floo e ir directamente para casa, e para quem não sabe existem várias maneiras dos feiticeiros viajarem e entre elas existe o pó de floo.

É uma das formas que mais se utiliza, bastando para isso ter uma lareira em casa conectada á rede nacional de Floo, o pó consegue-se encontrar na Diagon Alley em diverdas lojas e basta que a pessoa atire um pouco do pó para as chamas da lareira, entre nas mesmas e diga claramente o nome do lugar para onde deseja ir.

Lembro-me também dos gritos da minha mãe e da voz calmante do meu pai quando chegamos a casa e de ter ficado de castigo durante duas ou três semanas, mas o que mais me custou foi pela primeira vez ter o coração partido, e acreditem nunca esqueci aquela pequena bola de pelo.

Este é o pior episódio que recordo ter acontecido com magia mas existiram outros, então porque é que a coruja não chega de uma vez com a minha carta, é impossível eu ser uma cepa-torta, o nome dado as filhos e filhas de feiticeiros que não possuem magia, a Vema tem andado a tentar assustar-me e diz que por vezes se as crianças são mal comportadas a escola pode escolher não as querer lá. Eu sempre achei que era mentira dela, e que só me queria assustar mas e se for verdade?

Bem eu penso que não sou uma má pessoa, é claro que faço asneiras e por vezes até tento meter as culpas noutros, como o meu irmão ou o Kreacher mas isso não era o suficiente para não me aceitarem em Hogwarts, ou era?

Ao longe ouvi a porta da rua a bater e o famoso quadro da minha bisavó, que ainda ninguém tinha conseguido arrancar da parede, começar a resmungar, e não consegui evitar sorrir um pouco.

Ainda me consigo lembrar como eram as gritarias daquele maldito quadro nos meus primeiros anos, mas depois nasceu o meu irmão e segundo o que toda a gente diz ele é a imagem do meu tio-avô Regulus Black apenas com a diferença que o cabelo do meu irmão é loiro platinado.

Ao que parece a minha bisavô adorava o filho Regulus e transferiu esse amor para o meu irmão Charles, o que todos nós acabamos por agradecer imenso uma vez que ela parou de gritar e de insultar toda a gente que vinha a nossa casa, agora limita-se a resmungar um bocado de cada vez que sente que alguém abre a porta, e é normal ver o meu irmão sentado no chão em frente ao quadro e ouvi-la com voz doce a contar histórias de tempos passados.

\- Cassi! Vem cá abaixo rápido. – Portanto tinha sido o meu pai a abrir a porta, no entanto não me apetecia descer as escadas e se a coruja chega-se no momento em que eu não estive á janela?

Tomada a decisão, voltei a concentrar toda a minha atenção na rua e vi dois gatos pretos saírem a correr debaixo de um carro que estava estacionado em frente da casa do lado.

\- Cassandra, não me ouviste a chamar á dois minutos? Desce imediatamente senão ficas sem carta!

Nesse momento vários pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça. Carta? Mas não podia ser, eu tinha estado sentada naquele banco em frente á janela quase 4 horas e ainda não tinha chegado carta nenhuma, como é que o meu pai a tinha?

Desci as escadarias a correr, e desde o momento em que escolhi o ultimo andar da casa como o meu quarto nunca odiei tanto a decisão, porque tinha de haver tantos degraus?

\- Cassi, chegou? – o meu irmão meteu a cabeça fora da porta dele enquanto eu ia a correr pelo patamar do segundo andar, mas eu simplesmente ignorei-o.

Quando entrei na cozinha mal conseguia respirar mas dirigi-me á carta estendida na mão do meu pai e sem esperar nem mais um minuto rasguei o envelope.

O papel era amarelado e vinha escrito numa tinta verde brilhante, e no cimo do papel em relevo podia ver o brasao da escola de Hogwarts, formado por um H gigante rodeado pelos emblemas das 4 casas da escola.

Um leão para Gryffindor, no canto superior esquerdo seguido pela serpente dos Slytherin no canto superior direito. Em baixo podiamos ver o texugo dos  
Hufflepuff e a Aguia dos Ravenclaw, o meu coraçao parou naquele momento, finalmente tinha-a na mão.

_Prezada Senhorita Black, _

_Temos o prazer de informar que que V. Sa tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. _

_No entanto, chegou-nos a atenção que o Instituto de Beauxbatons também manifesta interesse em que a senhorita frequente a sua escola. _

_Assim sendo, e ficando informada que o ano lectivo começa no primeiro de setembro, estamos em contacto com a outra instituição de maneira a decidir onde terá maior beneficio atender este ano. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Professor Longbottom_

_Subdirector da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. _

Penso que pela minha cara os meus pais devem ter percebido que algo muito grave se passava, e no entanto não conseguia falar. Reli a carta 3 ou 4 vezes e mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar.

BEAUXBATONS? Como raios estavam interessados em mim? E como podia eu estar inscrita em duas escolas, passei de não saber se seria aceite em Hogwarts para estar aceite em duas instituições que agora iriam tomar a maior decisão da minha vida por mim.

\- Casandra, querida o que se passa? – A voz da minha mãe parecia vir de muito longe e eu apenas consegui estender a carta e ficar a ver enquanto os olhos dela cresciam à medida que lia o que me tinham escrito.

\- Bem certamente se recebes-te a carta é porque entras-te na escola. – Disse o meu pai em voz jovial – Não estou a perceber o porque dessa cara, devíamos estar a celebrar!

Sem saber bem como senti lagrimas a caírem-me pela cara e sem conseguir evitar comecei a soluçar.


End file.
